


Constellations

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lavender and Juniberries [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shallura Week 2k17, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Allura helps Shiro learn the stars.—Written for Shallura Week 2k17 Day 1 (Time / Space)





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just got back from vacation last night, so i'm rushing to get these uploaded xD
> 
> anyway, this is based off of [this](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/post/161635925911/headspacedad-chesamu-shiro-i-dont-recognize) post from tumblr

Shiro had been staring at the stars for as long as he could remember. He didn’t know when it had started; it was just something he had always done. From an early age, he had known he wanted to _go there_ …

Incidentally, going there turned out be a much worse experience than he had believed it would be.

While he had memorized the constellations that existed around Earth, now he didn’t recognize any of them. Rather than let himself get down about it, though, he had started researching the stars of the systems they visited—he had spent the first weeks they had been on Arus doing little else in his free time. Now, as they traveled from planet to planet, Shiro would scour the databases that had been stored in the Castle of Lions whenever he wasn’t training. However, he could only attempt to apply his newfound knowledge at night. So, he’d sit on one of the balconies of the castle, and spread out all the star charts he had found on the databases—both the paper versions and the electronic ones.

Allura helped, sometimes.

The first night she had found him like that, he hadn’t even noticed her approach. He had been distracted by an Altean star chart that was ten thousand years out of date, staring at it as he tried to decipher it, his nose scrunched up and an irritated pout on his face.

“That chart isn’t even for this system, Shiro,” she had said through her giggles.

“Well, the castle has _lots_ of star charts, princess,” he had said, smiling back sheepishly as his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

Allura knew dozens of constellations—across several _systems_ —by heart, which was an impressive feat. It seemed like every time they jumped systems, Allura could recognize at least one or two. They had fallen into something of a routine—Allura would always, without fail, point out constellations that were new to him whenever they arrived in a previously unvisited system. She often claimed that it had been a long time, and her memory might not be as accurate as she would’ve liked. Shiro still appreciated the effort, as it allowed him to finally recognize the stars again.

Tonight, they stood side by side on the bridge, staring out the windows at the stars—the other paladins and Coran had already retired for the night, leaving them alone. Allura was excitedly explaining the significance of the _kellun_ constellation—which, to Shiro, appeared to be some kind of bird-like creature based on the artistic rendition that was on the digital star chart he held in his hand.

She abruptly cut off, however, after mentioning that it was an ancient constellation that the Empire didn’t recognize—only the native population of the Zyleth system did.

“Princess?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

Allura was silent for a moment, fiddling with the sleeve of her robe. “I was just… thinking,” she finally managed, voice coming out rougher than it had before. “So many constellations must have been forgotten by now, because of the Galra…”

It took a moment for Shiro to realize that she was referring to the constellations that would have held significance on Altea.

“Well, you could teach me some of the Altean constellations,” Shiro suggested, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Allura looked up at him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. “Thank you, Shiro,” she said quietly, shaking her head. “But it is unnecessary.”

“It’s important to you, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Well, yes, but—”

“Then it’s important to me,” Shiro said, “I would gladly learn about Altean constellations. You never know what knowledge might come in handy out here.”

Allura smiled at that, unable to contain herself. “I believe we have some old star charts of Father’s in the library… shall we go and have a look?”

“Lead the way.”

Coran found them the next morning, passed out against one of the old, worn shelves of the library. Allura had her head leaning against Shiro’s shoulder, while Shiro’s cheek rested atop hers, and a long forgotten star chart rested across their laps.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
